It's Twins
by JoL1986
Summary: jill and gordon soon discover twins are on their way


Jill tells Gordon she's pregnant

with twins

So this is when Jill found out she was pregnant the second time and she didn't lose the baby or have a hysterectomy at the end of series 6 and hasn't told Gordon yet

Chapter 1

It was just another day at the Ormerod household, with Gordon feeding Jonathon who was 10 months old while Tom and Katie were fighting over the milk usual. Gordon was just about to shout for his wife as she was going to be late for work but before he could she came into the kitchen with Ashling in her arms where the rest of her family were and Gordon noticing how white in the face she was looking like she had just seen a ghost.

GORDON - Jill my darling are you feeling ok only I heard you being sick through the night and you were also up with this little one ( referring to Ashling)

JILL- Well darling husband of mine I do have something I need to tell you but it can wait until you come back from dropping Tom and Katie off at school and Jonathon off with the nanny while I stay here with our little girl

GORDON - Ok my love right kids come on we're going now ok bye love see you in a little while… bye gorgeous girl you be good for mummy and daddy will be back soon….. Kids say bye to your mum and sister.

Tom - bye mummy see you later and bye Ashling see you soon.

KATIE - bye mum, bye bye Ashling see you both later you love both.

Both Tom and Katie kiss Jill and Ashling goodbye and Jill kisses her little boy Jonathan and husband goodbye as well.

GORDON - Bye love I'll be quick as I can ok

JILL - Bye darling see you soon.

Jill thought to herself the last time I was like this I was pregnant with Jonathon so how come he hasn't noticed yet and how do I break the news to him that I'm pregnant again but this time with twins and that I'm 3 months gone already and how do we break the news to Tom and Katie….. Just then Gordon arrives home.

GORDON - Jill , Jill my darling I'm home… where are you?

JILL - I'm in our bedroom with Ashling.

So Gordon heads upstairs and enters their bedroom only to find his darling with laying on their bed with Ashling next to her crying, wondering what was wrong with her, he asked her while laying next to her.

GORDON - Jill , Hey what's wrong? and why are crying? And what do you have to tell me?

JILL - Gordon I love you, you know that don't you and nothing is wrong with me or Ashling and the reason to why I'm crying is….

GORDON - Jill I know you love me and I love you but will you just tell me the reason as to why you are crying?

JILL - Gordon the reason as to why I'm crying is because I'm pregnant again but this time with twin's and they will be arriving in 6 months time.

GORDON - darling that's great news so why are you crying? Are you sure it's twins? And when did you find out?

JILL - Of cause I'm sure, I had it confirmed at the hospital and asked Matron not to tell you and I found out a month and a half ago

GORDON - You found out over a month ago and didn't tell me why, why Jill?

JILL - the reason why I didn't tell you was because of what happened last time when I found out I was pregnant with Jonathon , after your accident and I didn't know how to tell you, Gordon I'm sorry….. Are you happy about it the because I am.

GORDON - Jill my darling, darling wife I know what happened before and how sorry I was , how badly I let you down when you needed me the most but I have changed and you know I have and I am happy about the twins.

JILL - I know you've changed, but I can't stop thinking about Tom and Katie, Jonathon and Ashling and just how are we meant to tell them that they are getting 2 more siblings when 2 of the children are to young to understand and the other 2 might feel left out when 4 of the children are ours and are you sure your happy about the twins

GORDON - Of cause I'm happy because my very beautiful wife is pregnant with our twins and as for telling the children we will do it tonight when we come home from work.

JILL - Gordon you do know that we are going to have to get a bigger car seeing as there is going to-be 7 of us in 6 months time… unless we take both cars everywhere we go.

GORDON - Well my love we will sort all that out when we get that far down the line ok and now I am going to ring Matron just to let her know that we are not going in to do this mornings surgery but we will be in later

JILL - But Gordon why would you do that for….. It might be busy and there is only Jeff and Mike in at the moment so we cant ask them to cover for us and any way Matron already knows that I'm pregnant with twins.

GORDON - well the reason as to why I'm doing it is because my darling wife has just told that she is pregnant with twins and I would like to spend the morning with her and our daughter if that's ok with her.

JILL - Well Doctor Ormerod that sounds fine by me.

GORDON - I will sort it all out with Matron just leave it with me ok and you can stop worring as it's not good for you or our twins and I promise you I will look after you this time, I will look after you all.

JILL - I know you will it's just I want everything to-be perfect that's all.

GORDON - Jill it will be you're a great and wonderful mother to Tom, Katie, Jonathan and Ashling so 2 more wont make a difference will it, now can I go and call Matron please

JILL - Ok go and call her then and I know I'm a good mother it's just that I don't want things to change between us.

GORDON - My darling things between us will never ever change ok because I love you all so much and I love you so much you will never know how much.

JILL - OOOoooh Gordon and I love you too all of you so much.

Before Gordon leaves the room to go and call Matron he gives his wife and daughter a quick kiss just show them how much he loves them

So if you want me to carry on with this story please review and let me know.


End file.
